


Dance In The Dark

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Thorin, bottom!Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Dance In The Dark

Chapter21-Dance In The Dark  
瑟兰迪尔讨厌什么？  
讨厌不懂礼貌的人，讨厌窥探自己隐私的人，讨厌一切对莱戈拉斯居心叵测的人……  
当然还讨厌索林不和自己做爱。  
从那次逼他给自己唱催眠曲之后，索林就对他爱搭不理的，就算是瑟兰迪尔用尽浑身解数，索林也不愿意进到自己里面。  
难道真的是因为松紧问题？瑟兰迪尔·为情所困脑洞大开·绿叶不禁陷入了深思。  
当瑟兰迪尔分析半天得出只有自己松了是唯一的原因后陷入低落期，然后论坛上更新也放缓了，原定出版的书也往后拖了一个月。粉丝们开始猜测木精灵大大是不是去忙活三次元的事情了——木精灵是个兼职写东西的，他们都知道。  
当然，索林也忍得不好受。  
作为一个性功能正常，性欲旺盛正当年的男人，心上人对你各种挑拨引诱，你只能靠着想平时手术血淋淋的场面保持理智，然后拿出大禹三过家门而不入的耐力撸出来……  
他的目的只有一个，看看瑟兰迪尔能不能在一堆的梗中看出哪条是自己的。至于报复……勉强也算吧。是，他小心眼怎么了？  
不去碰瑟兰迪尔，只是因为他的小私心——憋得久了，或许瑟兰迪尔会多选几个实施，兴许误打误撞，自己点的就能碰上了呢。  
真是矛盾，一方面想用这种方式看对方对自己了解与否，另一方面则不想接受那个缥缈没有定数的差的结果。  
拧巴，无论是瑟兰迪尔还是索林，都陷入了“拧巴”的境地。  
总得有一个人来挑明了吧？可惜这两个人都是忍者，只知道自己暗搓搓地开内心小剧场，绝对不会考虑去询问对方什么原因。  
\---  
索林平日去林谷那边上班不怎么坐地铁，开车去，毕竟那是段不短的路线，可他的车胎不知在哪里扎到了玻璃，放一晚上的气以后瘪了，联系修车厂拖走四轮，他只得在上班高峰期挤地铁。  
高峰期的地铁车厢门一关，就成了沙丁鱼罐头，人挨人，人挤人，这么说吧，你根本不用抓扶手，就那么杵着，不会倒，甚至有些个子矮的，别前后左右包围夹起来，像娃娃机里的布偶被抓起来，双脚离地。  
索林早上挤过一次，他人高马大的，西装下的身材很有料，长得又俊，被吃了几次豆腐，收获不少媚眼——现在的小姑娘都这么开放了？索林感觉自己全是似乎都被摸遍了。他从来没有如此庆幸自己是个Gay……否则非得硬起来被当成流氓。  
晚上再挤一次就可以脱离窘境，索林安慰自己，上了地铁。  
可……可能是自己flag插得太准，他，索林·橡木盾，一个一米九的糙汉子，竟然在车厢内遇到痴汉。  
手法娴熟，身后的那个男人——没错，男人，他的手比女人大了一圈——不知什么时候站到自己身后，把手整个贴到自己屁股上揉捏，捏了几下发现索林被人挤得没法转身揍自己，胆大起来，左手捏他的腰，右手探向前方，开始揉捏索林双腿间的一块软肉。索林被挤得死死的，想挥拳教训这不知好歹的小子无果，只得被他像玩玩具一般忍受无情的嘲弄。他知道自己肯定是硬了，一方面他太久没有发泄，二来，这小子……不得不说他挺有天赋，知道怎么取悦索林。  
“噗。”“咸猪手”主人似乎读懂了索林的窘迫，忍不住笑了一下，索林听了之后是又气又恼，这声音，这语调，放到什么情况下他都认得！摸自己的分明是瑟兰迪尔！  
索林微微向后偏头，清嗓示意瑟兰迪尔住手，瑟兰迪尔不为所动，继续“工作”，大有在人群里把索林撸射的意思。  
如果呆呆任人宰割，那就不是索林了，地铁在临近的站点停下的当口，索林伸手，将横在裆前的手牢牢箍起，拽着瑟兰迪尔头也不回地下了车。任凭瑟兰迪尔如何挣扎，索林依旧成功地把他带出车站，摸黑找到条寂静小巷，一把把瑟兰迪尔甩到墙上，动作行云流水一气呵成。  
瑟兰迪尔吃痛地倒吸一口气，“嘶”了一声，然后怒气冲冲地盯着索林。此时索林才看清瑟兰迪尔的打扮。一件“跟踪专用”卡其色风衣，一条牛仔裤，长发绾成一个髻，盖在鸭舌帽内，同时，他围了一条米白色格子围巾，还戴着一副墨镜——所以说“气冲冲看他”完全建立在索林对瑟兰迪尔熟稔的基础上。  
标准的痴汉打扮。索林懒得说什么了，摇摇头，摘下瑟兰迪尔的墨镜和帽子，任性地扔掉，随后欺身将他夹在自己和墙中间，单手掐瑟兰迪尔下巴，逼迫他和自己接吻，同时另一只手撩起风衣下摆，微凉的手接触瑟兰迪尔温暖的肌肤，向他索要暖意。  
“凉！”瑟兰迪尔打断他们的吻，双手抓住索林肌肉丰满的手臂，阻止他的动作，怎内索林丝毫没有动摇，手继续向上，食指一触碰到瑟兰迪尔胸前花蕾便开始按压抠弄，瑟兰迪尔双颊通红，双手不再阻止索林，仅仅搭在那里，放弃抵抗。  
气温很低，瑟兰迪尔的乳首被这股寒意激得充血挺立，可在索林看来，这完全是一个求蹂躏的信号，撤出手，他弯腰隔着衣服开始啃咬起来，隔着布料，触感与平日完全不同，瑟兰迪尔开始只觉得痒，可随索林的动作加大，萌生一丝一丝的快感，他忍不住呻吟出声，纤细修长的十指插入索林的头发中，指引他到另一边服务。索林另一只手也没闲着，在瑟兰迪尔双腿间摸索按压，与在地铁上，他对他做的如出一辙。感受到瑟兰迪尔的变化，索林开始奋力解瑟兰迪尔裤扣，拉开他的拉链，让硬邦邦的欲望跳出来。  
那根火热与冰冷的空气相遇，剧烈的温度变化令瑟兰迪尔十分不适，还好索林及时握住它开始飞快地撸动，在索林的爱抚下瑟兰迪尔再次沉浸快感的漩涡。  
索林给瑟兰迪尔手淫的速度很快，见瑟兰迪尔呼吸越来越急促，嗓子内咕哝声也越来越响，像是想起了什么忽的蹲下，张口含住瑟兰迪尔的勃起，卖力吸吮，大手虎口卡在根部，索林用那里的皮肤摩擦、挤压，配合嘴巴动作，瑟兰迪尔忍不住开始低声呻吟，他双腿发软，只得调整重心后仰，双腿夹紧，不停地颤抖，索林见状坏心眼地吐出瑟兰迪尔的大部分阴茎，双手握着给他保暖，仅用双唇裹住头部，舌尖在顶端凹陷顶滑着，偶尔抬起眼帘看看瑟兰迪尔一脸陶醉享受他的服务。  
不久瑟兰迪尔便在索林的一个大力吸吮下颤抖着射出，索林没有咽下他的种子，而是将瑟兰迪尔的精液吐到手心，另一只手粗暴地将瑟兰迪尔的欲望塞回裤子——否则P怕它会冻掉——随后将瑟兰迪尔翻了个个，扯下他的内裤露出两团软肉，看着它们在冬天冰冷的空气中瑟瑟发抖，先将白浊的东西涂到瑟兰迪尔臀缝内，索林双手盖住浑圆的臀轻轻地揉捏，给予瑟兰迪尔些许温暖，可这完全不够，瑟兰迪尔一个劲抗议，什么索林你他妈的就不能等等回去再做，什么索林你弄点东西给我盖上这天这么冷云云，索林胡乱用瑟兰迪尔风衣下摆给他遮住，说了句“我要是现在不进去这辈子都别想让我进”，之后满意地亲吻老实下来的瑟兰迪尔的脖颈，食指摸索到隐藏在臀缝中的小穴入口。  
“你带润滑剂了吗？”索林问瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔摇头，索林懊恼地低吼了一声，恋恋不舍地用手指蘸先前瑟兰迪尔的精液在软肉之间滑动，试探性地向小穴里伸入一指。  
与平日的紧致不同，现在的瑟兰迪尔很松，像平日里索林给他放松过一般，松到足以吞下索林的大家伙。  
这个……骚货。索林心里骂道。  
这是阴谋，毫不掩饰的阴谋。  
索林将手指埋入瑟兰迪尔已经被充分扩张的甬道里，里面温暖柔软，十分湿润；偏头看了看周围，这里是出了名的约炮圣地，在这里的人无非分两种，一种是来约炮的，另一种是约上炮的，虽说现在深冬腊月的，可他依旧能看到一对对人紧贴，在那里用“生命大和谐”的火光照亮严酷的寒冬；他贴近瑟兰迪尔，从他顺滑似金线的发丝间闻到清新的洗发水味道，肌肤上尚存有一丝甜蜜的沐浴露气息，这丫是计划好的，时间，地点，索林不禁怀疑汽车轮胎是不是这个人搞的鬼。  
可这又如何呢？  
他可是在论坛里点了“野战”这个梗呢。  
是瑟兰迪尔误打误撞还是有意为之，索林不得而知，他现在下体硬得几近炸开，他只想着操进瑟兰迪尔已经叫嚣着想品尝肉棒滋味的小穴内，把他干到满面泪流地再次射出来……不，不应该是泪流，或许会在他会因为害怕在漂亮脸蛋上结冰，只得强忍泪水，咬紧下唇发出“呜呜”的求饶声音，但自己会一边微笑着一边奋力操干瑟兰迪尔，力度之大几近将他顶入墙壁，扯下他的裤子，撩开他的上衣，让他的乳头在空气中硬挺，让他的阴茎在粗糙冰冷的墙面上摩擦，让他带哭腔乞求自己尽快结束惩罚。  
索林握住自己那根对准瑟兰迪尔的小洞口，暴露在空气中的刺激让索林倒吸一口凉气，他毫无怜悯地整根顶入，没入瑟兰迪尔温暖的甬道中，没有给对方一丝反应时间便开始抽插，动作幅度并没有像平日那般激烈，浅浅地退出随后顶入，索林的阴茎整根在瑟兰迪尔内壁上摩擦，蹭过瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，他知道瑟兰迪尔会被这个动作逼疯。  
果然，瑟兰迪尔并不满意这种挠痒痒般的刺激，他想要些更加激烈的。  
水蛇一般扭动腰肢，瑟兰迪尔毫无顾忌地表达自己的渴望，他已经太久没有用后面招待过索林——他发誓这绝对是索林的错——但偏偏无法生气，或者强势起来，他生怕自己的强势成了索林逃脱的借口，就此走得干干净净，自己的生活里，他连影子都不剩，只留给自己无限的痛苦和思念。  
爱一个人真的很难，不是吗？  
爱一个人，会收起或者磨平自己的棱角，会患得患失，见了面，第一秒是爱你爱你，下一秒则是紧随其后的无限恐惧，担心这是你我之间的最后一面，他会不会因为我的性格，我的习惯，或者我无心的一句话就抽身离去？规避这种事情，自己只得改来改去，最后回过头才发现，你已经成了另一个人，那个你从来没有考虑成为的人，做过去不可能做的事，说从前不可能出口的话，但依旧无怨无悔。  
瑟兰迪尔放弃了他一惯的高傲和冰冷。  
自己已经改变了许多，可索林似乎没有什么改变，这令瑟兰迪尔陷入恐慌，尤其是当意识到索林不再如从前般渴求自己的时候。  
瑟兰迪尔可能变得不那么有棱角，但他并不傻。所以他今天到了这里，计划好一切，和索林玩起了情趣——或许在深冬腊月玩这个有点不合时宜，但这又有什么？  
索林很兴奋不是吗？  
瑟兰迪尔想到这一点，后穴又兴奋地缩了几分。索林含住他的耳垂，上下齿咬着用舌尖品尝他的气息，瑟兰迪尔像一只小猫呜呜呻吟，奋力地将脱口而出的羞耻声音咽下。  
“别装了……”索林放过他的耳垂张口道，声音色情，混杂着直勾勾的挑逗，“你不是准备好了才来勾引我的吗？”说罢狠狠在瑟兰迪尔右臀上抽了一下，意料之中，瑟兰迪尔的屁股夹得更厉害，裹着索林坚硬的肠壁也蠕动得愈发欢欣，“你喜欢这样是吧？”索林说罢又大力掴了一掌，虽然两下都隔着布料，瑟兰迪尔依旧被索林打得叫出声，不算疼，但瑟兰迪尔为此欢欣鼓舞，因为这样的自己可以让索林疯狂起来。  
来吧，使用我，不带一丝怜惜地占有我。  
可索林并没有，当听到瑟兰迪尔带哭腔的呻吟的时候，他便住手，将双手动作改为揉捏，下半身的动作幅度大了些许，用合适的力度蹭过瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，感受到对方肌肉放松下来，他安心些许，紧贴瑟兰迪尔后背亲吻他的脖颈，湿热的呼吸在冷风中幻化成雾，黏到瑟兰迪尔身上，瑟兰迪尔忍不住呢喃索林的名字，求他快点。  
索林双手卡在瑟兰迪尔腰间，在他体内不断进出，像一台打桩机般似乎不知疲惫为何物，如他想象的画面一样，将瑟兰迪尔操到墙上。  
瑟兰迪尔被一潮又一潮的快感淹没，他听不到，看不见，全身的感官似乎只存在于索林侵入自己的那根上，他能感觉到他的纹路，他的形状，他的温度，甚至能感受到他操干自己时候溢出的前液。  
“索林……射给我……索林……”瑟兰迪尔呼吸急促，他深知自己将要高潮，他希望自己的爱人——不论这个人爱不爱他，他都是自己的爱人——和他一起达到巅峰。索林已经充分了解瑟兰迪尔的身体，他加快速度，每一下到顶到瑟兰迪尔最深处，每一下都能带出二人沉闷的呻吟，当他顶撞最后一下的时候，瑟兰迪尔高呼一声，内壁痉挛，精液从阴茎顶端潺潺流出，把内裤打湿一片，而索林则咬紧了下唇，喉咙里发出一阵咆哮，将精液留在瑟兰迪尔的体内。  
索林并没有着急抽出，而是保持二人相接的姿势与瑟兰迪尔接吻。  
瑟兰迪尔眼里含泪，不知是生理性的泪水还是其他什么原因导致的，二人只是双唇相触，瑟兰迪尔终于忍不住哭了出来，索林拂去他的泪水，亲吻他的脸颊，他不知该如何安抚瑟兰迪尔，他们的关系，索林说出任何甜言蜜语都不够资格。他不是他的爱人，他没有说出“我爱你”，所以他只能靠行动，可行动，对于处于一段肉体维持的畸形关系中的二人来讲，偏偏没有什么意义。  
他们亲吻，他们对对方赤裸相见，可他们并不是爱人，也不是家人。  
说到底，他们只是遵守炮友不成文规矩，用一纸契约约束“忠贞”，心怀鬼胎的两个人。  
不坦诚，不交代，不面对。  
所以才会这么难。  
-END-


End file.
